


从良 18

by MARIAyu



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 19:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18645022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MARIAyu/pseuds/MARIAyu





	从良 18

18-1

\-----------

 

王晰名下所有的高端酒店里都有一间属于他自己的套房。

俗话说狡兔三窟，虽然王晰本意并不是如此，但这样的房间仍是给他许多便捷。

就比如现在他不用带着满脸男人味的郑云龙回家清洗。

王晰给郑云龙脱衣服，丝毫不避讳他身上的污秽。郑云龙坐在浴缸边上，两只手撑着缘，两条腿舒展着，王晰就跪在他身前给他脱裤子，难能的温柔让郑云龙脸上发烫，那些风干了的精渍化开了一点，又透着膻味儿。

郑云龙被剥干净了放在浴缸里，王晰也脱了衣服迈进来，在郑云龙略有惊恐的眼中取下花洒跪坐在他腿间。王晰很少和郑云龙赤诚相对，或者说是从未把自己剥光了放在别人眼里。

无论是肏别人，还是挨肏，王晰总要披一件丝毫无用的衣服，是薄衫，是浴袍，或是别的什么，总之他身上一定要有些东西才能安心。

 

可他现在却是这样赤裸的在郑云龙眼前，他一手握着花洒，把温度适宜的水淋在郑云龙的颊上，另一只手借着水流一点一点的抹去他脸上的痕迹，他知道郑云龙在看他，所以水流放的很缓，先洗他眼下的精斑。颊上和脖子上的都清理干净了，王晰捧着郑云龙的后脑说，

“闭眼。”

王晰的声音可以在浴室里有异常撩人的混响。

郑云龙乖顺的闭上眼，让王晰的指腹抹过他的眉骨和眼窝，在鼻骨两旁仔细的搓洗，他的指甲方圆方圆的，可以把郑云龙脸上顽固的痕迹抠掉，却又不会划伤他细嫩的皮肤。

顽固的肮脏外壳被剥干净了，郑云龙又是白嫩的可人样子，他沾着水的睫托着他含光的眼，是浑然天成的圣洁处子，用未经人事的目色瑟缩的窥探那滚滚红尘。

王晰把吻落在他鼻尖，蹭去那多余的水珠使他可以畅快的呼吸，渐渐的他的吻又落在了唇上，嬉笑着舔，吮吸，再缓缓探入牙关，然而却尝到了令人不愉快的味道。王晰皱着眉呸了一声，直起一半的身子去拿洗手台上的牙刷，花洒被扔到了一边，王晰挤好了牙膏掐着郑云龙的下巴给他清理口腔，刷了最少要有十分钟，直到郑云龙的嘴已经酸到掰都掰不开才罢休。

 

王晰一手举着花洒浇开郑云龙嘴间的沫子，一手挡着他的鼻子小心他呛水。薄荷的清爽弥漫开，王晰再去尝他的唇舌，已经是喜人的味道。王晰便就着这口味继续刚才被打断的吻，这是他答应郑云龙的奖励。

郑云龙的眼角都被这样温柔的吻熏得软烂，他又在哭，咸涩的泪滑到唇间却都被王晰换成了蜜，甜进了郑云龙的喉咙里，清着晚间那些令人作呕的粘稠。郑云龙的双臂本是垂在两侧的，可他被王晰吻得迷醉，不清醒的抬起胳膊想去搂上他的肩背。

郑云龙好紧张，他的手心因为泌出过多的汗变得更湿粘，抬起又垂落，可他最终还是搭了上去，那一瞬间王晰唇舌的动作有停滞，可郑云龙没有等到理所应当的巴掌。

王晰依旧在亲吻他，甚至在回抱他。王晰细瘦的指攀上郑云龙的后背，摸过他的蝴蝶骨，环过他肉软的腰侧。这是王晰精心浇灌出来的美丽躯体，可他作为一名勤劳的园丁，竟从未好好的拥抱过他的芬芳。

 

仅仅是拥抱和不深的亲吻就可以拨开阻拦着情浪的闸，郑云龙坐起身的时候抬开了淋蓬，这儿的浴室设计的很精巧，比花洒更多的水流是从天而落的，大片大片的盖满浴缸，像迷蒙的雨，却又不比雨那么凉，那么苦，而是肌肤喜欢的温泉水。

地生的泉被引到了天上，又流落回人间，它洗过红尘里的污浊，一身沉重的又回到故土，可人们却从不感慨与赞美这样无私的奉献。

王晰的发被浇湿了，有些碍事的搭在额前，可他并没有去关上水阀，因为在细密雨滴下的郑云龙看起来更加鲜美，他两颗乳头含着水光和雾，有些像覆了一层薄薄的澄粉皮儿，王晰想去咬破他，可他却把郑云龙咬痛了，这一下着实大力，连乳晕上都沾了彩，一瞬间就被冲走了，没一会儿血丝又渗出来，在郑云龙皎白的身子上扯出了一条细线。

 

王晰凑趣儿的去尝那口猩甜，在他咬破过有澄粉皮儿的食物中，从来没有这样的味道，谁会把铁锈包进剔透的软白中呢？王晰不信邪的去咬另一颗，却发现也是这样的味道，他有些腻了，便去搜寻郑云龙身上别的味道。

他的眼落在那嫩色的肉茎上，龟头吐着水挺起来好高，王晰用拇指揩了一些汁液，放在鼻下嗅，郑云龙的味道本应该是很好闻的，这得益于清淡的饮食和经年累月下牛奶的浸泡，可现下的味道却不再如从前那般清爽，王晰用舌尖沾了点儿尝着，已经有一股属于男人的湿咸腥味儿，王晰有些厌恶的咂舌，他又将郑云龙从头到脚仔细的看了一遍，眼底的情绪有一丝复杂。

在郑云龙以为他要自己扒开穴肉迎接的时候，猛得一簇冰凉的水浇到他腿间，那水冰得人发痛，可他只能无助的蹬着腿，直到王晰把他挺立的肉茎淋软之后，身体才渐渐的回温。

王晰吹干了郑云龙的湿发，给他换好了新衣服，这样整洁清爽的样子让王晰很满意，他在郑云龙耳边落了个浅吻，说

“回家。”

 

王晰到家的时候客厅还亮着昏黄的灯，周深在沙发上睡得半沉半醒的，王晰轻着手先把郑云龙的衣服脱去，拍拍他的屁股叫他去睡。而自己却换上睡袍蹲在沙发前，看周深枕着一只胳膊把脸睡得扭曲，他的鼻肉不厚，呼吸的起伏很轻。王晰凑过去吻他的鼻尖，周深似乎是醒了，眼睛直睁开一条小缝，大约是看清了王晰的脸，声音里带着睡梦中的糯意

“晰哥…… 你回来啦……”然后又是呼吸声，却比之前的更安心绵长了。

王晰醉心于这样的等待，他不喜欢开夜车，像是今晚这种情况放在往日便是在外面睡了，郑云龙不会像周深那样择床，只要王晰在身边是如何都能睡的。但是王晰知道周深一定会等他回去，家里的床和王晰，二者缺一都构不成周深沉美的梦，所以他愿意疾驰过夜雨后铺了一点点湿滑的路，只为了让周深有一个圆满的梦。

 

王晰把周深抱着，让他的小身子都贴在自己胸前，在他的耳边哄着说，

“我回来了。”

“我回来了。”

主卧的床可以宽松的睡下五个郑云龙，所以一个郑云龙睡在床的边缘，空出来的地方还能再躺五个王晰。

王晰是犹豫了一下要不要睡到一起，他不想抱着周深睡到别处，也不太舍得把郑云龙推开，哽了一下还是把周深抱到大床上，周深的背贴在王晰胸口，王晰的背和郑云龙隔着两个半的阿云嘎的距离。

郑云龙也是困乏得不行，贴上了枕头就是半梦的状态，潜意识感到身后陷了下去，便转过身去抱，可是他身后并没有人，迷茫梦中的郑云龙又滚了一圈，才贴上一面肉，舒服的蹭了两下缩着手脚又睡沉了。

 

而王晰抱着周深的时候，下腹已经凝起了热，周深睡的时候脸蛋儿是红红的，嘴巴是嘟着的，稚嫩天使的外壳下却是个柔软的恶魔，总能把别人勾得发硬，王晰的长肉茎抬了头却无处可放，起先是烙着周深的腰窝，小人儿觉得不舒服，又胡乱的蹭。这一动更让王晰难受，他没有办法只能把周深往上提了一提，将自己的鸡巴塞到周深腿间夹着，王晰不敢实在的操弄他，因为他知道周深晚上一定把三只兔头都吃了，肠子里指不定已经开始喷火，要是穴口再被如此遭弄，明天肯定要哭喊着说疼。

 

可周深的软穴已经被王晰肉茎上的汁液蹭得软烂，有些像章鱼足上的小吸盘，嘬着王晰的肉柱颇有

些难舍难分的意味，人在梦里也跟着哼哼，软屁股下意识得往上翘，用股沟去夹王晰的耻毛。

王晰被撩得直皱眉，脸上也跟着发烫，他憋着粗喘的气息怕把周深呼醒，腿间的欲望不见有褪去的势头，反而涨到了顶峰，跟王晰叫嚣着非得狠狠的泄一通才好。

王晰把头冲着天花板叹了一声，把自己的阴茎缓缓抽离周深的腿间，那小屁股似是还要往上黏，被王晰揉了两下摸乖顺了，又稳稳的睡去。

王晰推着郑云龙叫他挪了两圈，老大个子滚起来倒是很灵便，正趴在床缘上，屁股翘挺也是诱人。王晰把枕头的一角塞到郑云龙嘴里，捏开他的软屁股就往穴上揉，没揉两下就开了，下午洗过的粉肠现在仍是干净的，王晰原以为今晚用得上，却没想现在这些人倒是变得讲究了，说验货便只验货，王晰没由来的轻嗤一声，手下的穴口也是扩的差不多，扶着自己的根就顶了进去。

 

王晰憋着喘的抽插，更多的把欲望发泄在身下，屋里连月光都没有，但是郑云龙的白屁股已经被王晰捏成滴水的粉桃，王晰是混不顾郑云龙的感受，直往里插着，顶着，他想快些解决个人问题好搂着周深睡个囫囵觉。

郑云龙已经被从梦中肏醒，王晰叫他咬着枕头他便不敢吐，呻吟都被噎回去了，他还要撅着屁股迎合王晰的顶弄。

屋里可以听见紧促的浪潮，还有安稳的呼吸声，王晰射的时候还是压不住低喘，一点点精液挂在了郑云龙穴口，更多的洋洒在他的后背上，王晰抽来纸帮他擦过，把他嘴里的枕头拿出来，在嘴角落了个赞许的吻，不过他又尝到一股子猩甜，应该是郑云龙的嘴角被枕头撑破了，王晰便多舔了两下，拍拍郑云龙的脸翻身去抱着周深睡了。

 

可能是因为留在穴口的一点精液，或是昨晚郑云龙被王晰浇的凉水，一早起来郑云龙发烧了，烧的浑身滚烫嘴唇都打哆嗦。

 

 

18-2

\----------------

 

郑云龙生病的那天下午，王晰出去给他配药，周深趁着王晰不在的时候给阿云嘎打视频，当时阿云嘎应该是在会议上，冷白的墙上写着企业里惯有的鼓舞的话，阿云嘎中断了商讨去接，他听见周深说郑云龙烧起来了，眉毛霎时拧成一团，直说要看。

周深便把视频切到电脑上摆在郑云龙眼前，轻轻推醒了在烧热中昏沉的郑云龙。

人在病中，多是露出来最本性的一面。于是阿云嘎看见了郑云龙被上眼睑缓缓顶起的眼皮儿，长睫毛像是拉开了窗帘，便有光泻下来，郑云龙的目光有些散，又眨了一下才聚焦到屏幕上。

郑云龙的小动作很多，因是在病中，并不像是平日里分分寸寸都为了情爱而做，更多是关于本性的，比如无意识的提起颜面骨，却不是为了笑，下唇方肌不经意的顶着唇，只嘟起一瞬间又舒缓开，他的眯着眼看阿云嘎，嘴角拉的很平，缓缓的说，

“阿云嘎。”郑云龙的嗓子很哑，源于身体抗拒病毒的高热，和昨晚吃多了的脏东西。

 

阿云嘎在屏幕那边的呼吸都滞住了，他尽力压下眼底滚着的怒气，准备积着火回头再找王晰算账，他现下只用温柔的目光看着郑云龙，他扫到了他嘴角一丝破开的痕迹，他问他

“嘴怎么了，疼嘛？”

郑云龙仿佛没听见一样，他用舌尖滑过下唇里的软肉，粉舌调皮的探了个头又缩回去，他又说，

“阿云嘎。”

郑云龙是在笑的，露出一点点碎牙，虽然弧度很浅，但和那种勾引人的骄矜不同，是不热烈却很真实的表情，因为他的眼睛也跟着一起弯，天生的卧蚕推着眼睑，下眼皮上的短睫都跟着耸。

阿云嘎在窒息里用残存的理智截了张图。

周深耳朵灵，听见了老远电梯门开合的声音，对阿云嘎说，

“晰哥回来了，挂了。”

 

阿云嘎来不及再多看几眼，视频框就被关掉了，手机又回到了对话界面，他和周深的聊天记录的最后一条是一个地址，是王晰叫人套了的那个晚上。

他又想起自己昨天有些慌张落魄的样子，他把手机屏摁灭，正能看见自己挑着眉咂嘴。平心而论他昨天着实被王晰猛着了，王晰不曾用这样的说话方式来逼他选择，因为阿云嘎在王晰面前总是没得选。

王晰是他亲近的人，或是因熟识的年份，或是因他绝类的品格，其实王晰那些算不上什么品格，顶多是什么歪门的性情，却正与阿云嘎投机，早几年间王晰也教会了阿云嘎许多，有为人，有处事，王晰都用自己血淋淋的例子演给阿云嘎看，阿云嘎是感激他的，便愿意迁就一个这样的’哥哥’。

然而久而久之的，阿云嘎对王晰的感情变得不太一样，他也曾幻想摸上那细瘦的腰，把景慕的’哥哥’拖到身下揉爱，然而真当他睡上了这梦中的漂亮躯体时，却又和想的不太一样。王晰看起来是那么的柔韧，可以将身体和灵魂都无限弯折，可有时却又那么脆弱，掸掸烟灰的力度就可以弹碎他的脊骨。

阿云嘎的起点是比别人高些，所以不自觉的会用怜悯的姿态去照顾他亲近的人。

而他亲近的人只有两个，周深和王晰。

原来阿云嘎从未用平等的目光看过王晰。

 

阿云嘎这几天人不在京，消息却不断的传来，先是方家的法务出了问题，让人抓了漏子狠劲儿的戳，要知道没一个地产商的账上出入是能平得干净的，方家那块地一开始就盖的不顺，不知道是哪个良民一封检举信就递了上去，这其中当然少不了暗手推动，不过却不止是一方，那块地肥厚得谁都想盘一口。

搅动了民生还好说，毕竟人们总是忘性大，可一旦惊动了上面，这事儿就变得没那么简单，国有银行断然是不敢再放贷给方家了，资金截流是火上浇油的关卡，烧得浓烈，烧得乍一看是繁华似锦的，旁人都把方家当风景看，自然赏得到其中的艺术性。

血骨做柴的火堆才暖和，谁不愿意凑在这样温暖旁攀谈呢？再往里扔一口吃剩饭渣，嗦没味的鱼骨，倒一倒自己家的垃圾，再好不过。

这一浪过来先是拍晕了脑瓜，再是兜头的没顶，任谁在这样滔天的潮水下都不能喘息，大厦颓然倾倒，留下的残骸是被人耻笑还是敬仰便说不准了。

 

方家落末得彻底，可王晰却迟迟没有听到他想要的消息。

阿云嘎也并没有带着王晰想要的回京。

今儿是晴好的天，上午的阳光揉捏着人们的皮肉，筋骨都是舒服的。阿云嘎的办公室是很传统的那种，平整的冷白墙上是山水画，老板椅的背后是名家写的天道酬勤，阿云嘎正坐在这幅字下签文件，他才回来先到了公司，准备处理完收尾工作再去把郑云龙接回来。

助理叩了两下门说是王总来，阿云嘎便放人进来，助理递了茶便退出去，阿云嘎埋头在文件堆里，派克钢笔摩过纸的声音有些悦耳，他飞扬的签过一个名字之后抬起头来看王晰，问他

“怎么亲自来了。”

 

“怎么停手了。”王晰直奔主题的发问，他松弛的靠在沙发上，十指交叉的叠在腿间，他的嗓音还是一贯的低，却听得出是在极力的掩盖，但仍有些不淡定。

“我觉得够了。”阿云嘎很平静的回复他，在手边抽了一夹文件往桌面上一扔，对王晰扬扬下巴说，

“已经在资产清算了，甭管是哪路神仙也救不活。”

王晰站起身走到桌前拿起来翻，一条一条标红的数字把他的眼也烫红了，他用指比着看，却觉得不够，这样不够，怎样都不够，除了血的味道，没什么能令他满足。

纸上的喷墨有些涩手，王晰的指尖起了一层似乎是油腻感的难受，他把文夹放下，两掌堆叠搓了搓，抿了一下唇抬眼睛看阿云嘎，他说

“你知道我想要什么。”

“我知道，但我觉得没必要。”阿云嘎靠在椅背上，稍稍扬着下巴看王晰说，

“好死不死都是一条人命，甚至不只一条。”阿云嘎眼中难得的肃穆，又说

“你不怕这债要落到你头上？晰哥，造孽太多是要下地狱的。”

 

“我不怕。”

“这是他应得的。”

王晰的眼白上都是猩红的丝，他十指抠着阿云嘎的皮桌面，每个指尖都泛着不健康的青白。他和阿云嘎较着劲的对视，眼光在空气中撞得哐哐作响，王晰哑着嗓子问他，

“你想要什么。”

王晰是真怵了，他自知他没什么可以给阿云嘎的，那天他问阿云嘎那样的话，逼他做选择，是因为他已经意识到郑云龙已经不尽能成为他与阿云嘎用来交易的筹码。王晰知道哀求是最好用的方法，他一开始就知道，但他也知道’求’不是长久的手段，求来的东西永远比不上别人上赶着给的好。

王晰不要阿云嘎的怜悯，一面却在用着他的怜悯，他每一次梗着脖子的拒绝，都是为了更多的下一次。

王晰先是商人，再是人。

他不承认对阿云嘎动过心，因为他知道他不配。

 

可现在，王晰的砝码没了，他的心一下就忐忑起来，这是第一次和阿云嘎在王晰意料之外的交易，他脑中极快的过了一遍阿云嘎所有可能的需求，一瞬间指尖到脑皮都是冰凉的。

周深。

“我要周深。”似是在印证王晰的话，阿云嘎缓缓的说出这四个字，清晰有力。

王晰的血流都静止了，凝固了，没有细胞再为他的大脑供养，他的眼停留在阿云嘎的脸上，一派死气。

阿云嘎又补了一句

“就玩一次。”

 

“我不可以吗？”

王晰说。

 

 


End file.
